Labyrinth II : New Beginnings
by jarethsladylove
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and of course it is a romance of Jareth and Sarah, They both miss and need eachother, but can they both say it out loud? Will they get togther, read and review!
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I dont own the labyrinth or Jareth no matter how much I want to! I do not own any of the songs I might reference to in this story: I pretty much own nothing! p.s. this is my first fanfic, I am not really good at this point, but read it anyway!  
  
1. Epilogue  
  
It was nearing the 1 year mark of Sarahs journey to the   
  
Labyrinth. She couldnt believe how fast time had passed by. Over the   
  
year, she had a feeling like something wasn't complete, and like   
  
something was missing. She knew what was missing, or rather,"who" was   
  
missing, but she put her feelings to the side, and chose to ignore   
  
them. Anyway, how could she love a man who stole her brother, and put   
  
her through hell. She smiled to herself, thinking that the risk was   
  
worth it. How else would she have met her best friends. But still she   
  
felt whatever was left between her and Jareth, was left unfinished.   
  
Down in the underground, Jareth sat on his throne, watching   
  
over his incompetant goblins. He also had noticed that a year had   
  
almost passed since he and sarah had been together. He watched her   
  
everyday, there was a love there, a strong love. He couldnt get over   
  
his pride and tell her though. And if he did tell her, she would most   
  
likely reject him, leaving him more crushed, than he has been all year.   
  
She was a very stubborn strong willed girl. He smiled to himslef,   
  
thinking about her cruel eyes, the way she smelled, and basically her   
  
whole presence. "Enough wallowing!" he thought to himself, on their one   
  
year anniversary, he was gonna tell her how he felt like it or not!   
  
Then he would take her home, kicking and screaming if he had to. She   
  
had to have some kind of feelings for him. He could feel the energy   
  
betweem them the night they first danced in the ballroom. The   
  
underground would have a new queen, and he his soulmate.  
  
This is my   
  
first fanfic, I dont really have the writers touch, but I love the   
  
labyrinth, and I've always wanted Jareth and Sarah to be together. So, anyway, dont be cruel! :) read and review! 


	2. Preparations

Preparations:  
  
Jareth knew he couldnt just show up a year later and take Sarah back to the underground. That wasnt his plan, he had an idea. Sitting in his private office, he was going over the "Underground rules and regulations manual". He decided to add just a little something; He deviously added a section, saying" one who defeats the Labyrinth,and the goblin king must return on the 1 year anniversary to spend 3 months in the land they once forsaked , to help with repairs, and such. Jareth thought that was terribly fair, considering that he turned back time, and gave Sarah her baby brother back. Plus he figured in 3 months, that he could make Sarah love him, if she didnt already. If she couldnt love him after 3 months, it wasnt meant to be, and it was time to move on.  
  
Sarah walked in the front door to see her stepmother Karen standing in front of her, obviously bitter, adn furious, but when wasnt she? "Sarah, I asked you to be home right after school today, to wathc Toby, you are 20 minutes late!"  
  
Sarah prepared herself for the scolding of a lifetime, it wasnt her fault that her exam took 20 minutes longer.   
  
"Where the hell have you been, I have been waiting to leave, now whats the point!?" ,"I ask you to babysit very rarely, you are a spoiled selfish brat, Sarah williams" Karen raged.  
  
"You ask me to babysit all the time, and excuse me, that I had an exam, you yell at me for getting poor grades, and then when I try and run a little late, you yell too!" Sarah yelled back.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool? " Karen asked. "What kind of an excuse is that?" "I'll believe that when I see the improvments in your grades" she droned on.  
  
"I cant do anything right , can I?" sarah exclaimed, running up to her room.  
  
She flung herself on the bed, trying hard not to cry. "It's not fair!" she said. She actually thought of calling on Jareth to take her back, but she didnt wanna give him the satisfation. But then she did! Sarah was soo confused. Ever since her dad was promoted he hasnt been home so much, meaning it was more time for Sarah to spend with Karen. She did wish that she could be back in the underground. She wished she could be with all her friends, She had to talk to them, "Hoggle I need you". 


	3. Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters, or pretty much anything!  
  
3.Vistor  
  
Hoggle?! Hoggle, where are you?   
  
SARAAAAHH  
  
Who said that? Toby? Karen? DAd?  
  
I must be hearing things. Hoggle are you there? Come on, I need you!   
  
Hello, Sarah.  
  
Sarah whipped around, to see the beautiful mismatched eyes of the man she left scorned 1 year ago...TODAY?!! What is going on?  
  
What are you doing here Jareth? sarah gasped.  
  
What? Are you not pleased to see me? I thought you would be. Jareth playfully said.  
  
Why would I be happy?! You took my baby brother away! and made me run your demented labyrinth! Sarah quietly said, trying not to let Karen hear.  
  
You asked that the child be taken dear Sarah, must we go through this again? Jareth chided.   
  
He was right. Sarah thought, but she hated to let him win.   
  
"Okay", she said, "Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Let me show you something Sarah" ..Jareth pulled out his copy of the rules and regulations book.  
  
"What is that?" Sarah fearfully asked, she knew it couldnt be good,this book was thicker than her history book was!  
  
"It is a copy of the underground rules and regulations book." jareht said.   
  
"According to this book, one who defeats the Labyrinth, and the Goblin King, must return to the land they once foesaked, for 3 months, to help with repairs, help pay back the time that was lost." Jareth read.  
  
"NO!, its not fair!" "I am not going anywhere with you!" Sarah yelled, not caring if karen heard or not.  
  
"Sarah, you have to, rules are rules" Jareth icily replied.  
  
Sarah had always dreamed Jareth would come back for her, but she never wanted it to be under these kind of conditions, she wanted it to be because of love.  
  
Jareth felt the same way, but he couldnt take the chance of Sarah saying no, she meant to much to him.  
  
"Jareth, I cant just leave, I think my parents will wonder where I am"  
  
"Its been fixed, they will believe you are away for the summer at camp"   
  
"Damn, he's got me ". She thought.   
  
"Yes I do have you." He beemed.  
  
"Quit reading my thoughts!" She yelled angrily.  
  
" Temper Temper, dear heart". Jareth sarcasticly soothed.  
  
These three months were gonna be the longest in her life, she dreaded.  
  
"Oh come now Sarah, the months wont be that long" Jareth playfully said.  
  
" ARGH!! You are incorigible!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"Alright, quit flattering me, we need to be on our way." Jareth laughingly said.  
  
Sarah took one last look around her room.  
  
"Take my hand Sarah," Jareth said.  
  
She took his cold hand, and in a moment they burst into a cloud of sparkling glitter and satrdust.  
  
Sarah was going back to the Labyrinth. 


	4. Adapting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or nay of the characters, blah blah blah...  
  
4. Adapting  
  
The labyrinth looked a bit diferent than before. It looked as though it grew.  
  
"We can take a tour through the Labyrinth later, I'll show you to your room" Jareth told her.  
  
'No thank you, I do not wish to see the Labyrinth, I pretty much remeber it from last time I was here." Sarah added icily. "I would like to see my friends, though."   
  
"Lets get you settled, have some dinner, and get some rest,tomorrow you may see your friends" jareth said.  
  
"thank you, I am a bit hungry",sarah lied, she was famished.  
  
Jareth lead the way to Sarah's room, up what seemed to be a thousand windy stairs, he opened the door, and sarah gasped with shock.  
  
She entered the beautiful room, with mahogany walla and trim, with am off the ground white porcelian tub, fire place and fresh flowers all over the room.   
  
The piece of furniture that truly stood out was the beautiful four post canopy bed, which seemed to be entirely made out of pearls, diamonds, and other magnificant jewels, with white satin sheets, and bountiful pillows.  
  
Sarah did not expect this, she expected a small drafty room, without anything!  
  
"Is it to your liking?" Jareth asked.  
  
"its gorgeous, but why are you being so kind to me?" sarah asked.  
  
"Because I love you" he whispered.  
  
"What?" sarah hadnt heard what he said.  
  
Jareth put his tough guy act on at once saying "Sarah, do not question my motives, I can be cruel"  
  
"I for one, know that." sarah said.  
  
"I'll leave you be, so you can adapt, and get comfy" Jareth said.  
  
Sarah, filled up the porcelian tub, and sank in. Instantly her stress, and worries disappeared, she felt totally relaxed, until the door opened.  
  
"who are you, what do yo want?" sarah demanded.  
  
"My name is jasmine, and I am to be your personal maid" The small female dwarf said. "Jareth asked me to bring you these" she said bringing in an armload of beautiful gowns, pajamas, and other personal items.  
  
Sarah blushed at the thought of Jareth picking out her pajamas, and unmentionables.  
  
"Your highness has requested you meet him in the dining room in 30 minutes, for dinner." Jasmine cheerfully said.  
  
Sarah knew that they would become friends, Jasmine had the kind of qualities that the aboveground had been lacking. Maybe she'd even set jasmine up with Hoggle..she thought laughing quietly to herself.  
  
"Tell Jareth I'll be right down" Sarah said, dismissing Jasmine.   
  
She got out of the tub and as soon as she was out of the tub she was instantly dry, and her hair perfect.  
  
"Well, thats handy" sarah thougth to herself.  
  
Sarah went through the bundles of dresses, and decided on a foreest green flowing dress, with what seemed to be emeralds encrusted on it.  
  
She wondered why Jareth had been so good to her. Did he love her? She definitly had feelings for him. He was treating her like a princess, something no one had ever done, and she liked it. She finished dressing, and sauntered down towards the dining rooom. She wondered what Jareth had planned next. The way she had been treated by him, she figured whatever he had planned for her, it couldnt be bad. 


	5. Dinner

Disclaimer: I dont own the labyrinth, or any original characters..blah blah blah!!  
  
5. Dinner   
  
Sarah made her way down to the dining room. She entered, and things just kept getting better. When she thought that she was staying in the most beautiful room in the castle, she made that judgement before she saw the dining room.  
  
The long dining table was made out of crystal, accompanied by pale violet satin coverd overstuffed chairs. upon teh tabel was the most magnificant Ice sculpture of a unicorn, the table had flower petals strewn across it.   
  
Above the table upon the ceiling hung an enormously huge crystal chandelier.   
  
The floor seemed to be made of white marlbe with glitter all over.  
  
Bubble floated around graciously and faeries peacefully flew around with out a care.  
  
She felt as though she were dreaming.  
  
"Please have a seat" Jareth said.  
  
Dinner was served, but all she could focus on were his gorgeous mismatched eyes.   
  
The meal was glorious though. Roast chicken, and ham, potatoes, vegetables, fruit, and rolls were served.  
  
She truly was in the company of a true king.  
  
"What a great meal, but it isnt complete without dessert" Jareth said.  
  
"Would you care for some peach cobbler?" Jareth teasingly said.  
  
"Typical", Sarah thought.  
  
Jareth grinned and let out a mischeivioulsy laugh.  
  
Sarah let down her walls and joined in on the laughter, and it felt good.  
  
"Would you join me in the ballroom for some dancing?" Jareth sauvely asked.   
  
"Yes" sarah breathlessly answered.  
  
"It couldnt get any better" Sarah thought.  
  
"yes it can dear sarah" jareth quietly said.  
  
Then they were off for some dancing.  
  
Sorry so short, but I am off to work, and I had to write about the dinner before it escaped my mind! I hope you are enjoyingit, please read and review!!! 


	6. Dancing

Disclaimer: I dont own the Labyrinth, or any original characters, and oh yeah , and I dont own any of the songs that I may mention in my story. although I do wish I owned Jareth..hehe  
  
Authors note  
  
Thank you some much to the people that are taking time to read my story, and review! I appreciate it so much, I was sure this story was gonna be a flop! THANK YOU! dont be cruel, read and review!  
  
6. Dancing  
  
Jareth lead her to the ballroom, and when she walked through the door, she couldnt believe her eyes. She was in the same ballroom   
  
that she had been in during her dream, after she ate the peach. Nothing had changed. The same people still danced around   
  
graciously, and laughed like they hadn't a care in the world.   
  
The walls were still covered in drapes, and pearls, and the old familiar clock still chimed, only this time, she had no where to be, no one to save.   
  
Sarah turned around and Jareth stood there, smiling at her, dressed in the same beautiful blue suit that he had been wearing here before.  
  
Sarah felt underdressed, and looked down and to her astonishment, she was wearing the same magnificant white and jewel crusted dress that she had been wearing that night.  
  
"How did you do that?" sarah asked.  
  
Jareth leaned in close right next to her ear, and whispered "Magic".  
  
With that, he grabbed her hand and whirled her around on the dance floor.   
  
She was taken by surprise by that, and gasped slightly.  
  
"Are you okay love?" Jareth handsomely asked.  
  
"I've never been better" Sarah honestly replied.  
  
They danced into the wee hours of the night, not getting tired at all. It felt good being in Jareths arms,until all these thoughts started entering Sarah's head.  
  
"What are you doing Sarah?", "You have only been here for one day", "This man took your baby brother from you!" "Things are moving way too fast". All these thoughts were dancing around in Sarah's head.  
  
Jareth, being able to hear Sarah's thoughts whenever he felt like, heard all this. He began to worry, that Sarahs feelings for him were diminishing.  
  
"Don't be afraid to feel, Sarah" Jareth said sympathetically.  
  
Sarah wanted to feel! But she still couldn't get all these thoughts out of her head! She wanted to be with Jareth, but she wanted to see more of him, she wanted him to open up to her. She wanted to know everything.  
  
The man was like a book, just waiting to be read.  
  
Then she heard it. It was that same hypnotic song that was playing during her first dance with Jareth.  
  
There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes,  
  
a kind of pale jewel, Opened and closed within your eyes   
  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
Sarah closed her eyes  
  
Her heart was beating so fast  
  
There's such a fooled heart, Beating so fast  
  
in search of new dreams  
  
A love that will last  
  
within your heart  
  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
  
As the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you  
  
Every thrill he's caused Wasn't too much fun at all  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
Sarah was feeling dizzy, she had to get some air, all this was happening so quickly  
  
As the world falls down  
  
Sarah broke free from their Dance and ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've got to go, I have to think"  
  
With that Sarah was gone.  
  
Jareth was left their stunned and alone, just like the last time they had danced.  
  
He started towards his own room, to get some sleep.   
  
If Sarah needed to think that was fine, but looking into her eyes while they danced, he knew that she would be his.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ok, well there ya have it! here is the end of chapter 6 ! I dont know where this story is going, I just kinda write what comes to mind, it will be good though, I promise! Please read and review!! 


	7. In Sarah's room

Disclaimer: I dont own the labyrinth or any original characters, or any songs I reference to.   
  
7. In Sarah's room.  
  
Sarah finally made her way to her room. She slammed the door and   
  
flung herself on the bed, letting her head drain of all the events that   
  
had happened tonight. She couldnt believe what had happened. She was   
  
totally convinced that she was dreaming.  
  
"This can't be happening" sarah said to herself quietly.  
  
"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and what do I   
  
do?, I run away!" sarah whined.  
  
She wished that she hadnt left Jareth there, but it was all too much.   
  
She felt like her head was gonna burst.   
  
"What am I doing here?" sarah asked herself.  
  
Maybe it is all a trick, and Jareth was setting her up. She didnt know   
  
, but she couldnt wait to find out. She couldnt believe that he   
  
brought her here to work, and then treats her like a princess, things   
  
just didnt seem right. First thing tomorrow she was going   
  
to ask him what his intentions were.  
  
Hours after pondering what the future holds for her, Sarah finally laid   
  
down to get some sleep. It wasnt going to be easy, because there was   
  
still so many unanswered questions on her mind. She even considered   
  
going to talk to Jareth right there and then, she didnt care, "I'll   
  
wake him up" she thought to herself, almost laughing about it. Then she   
  
started to think about what he slept in. Giggling to herself, she   
  
imagined him in flannel pajamas. Then she decided he wasnt really a   
  
flannel man. " He probably sleeps in the nude" Sarah mused. Then her   
  
mind started to wander into an alluring daydream about Jareth. She   
  
chewed over how badly she wanted to kiss him, and how good he looked   
  
tonight, well anytime he looks good. After awhile of that she forced   
  
herself to quit thinking about him, because if he was just playing with   
  
her, it would hurt way more, if her feelings for him grew.   
  
"Tomorrow, I will get my answers" sarah assured herself.  
  
With that Sarah drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone! I hope you are liking it, I am having some trouble coming up with ideas, hopefully they will come to me! Dont be cruel, read and review! 


	8. In Jareth's room

Disclaimer: I dont own Labyrinth or any original chracters, or any songs I reference to!!  
  
Authors note: Hey ya'll! I am so pumped I just got home from shopping, and I found a Labyrinth poster!!! they had a lot of them, I have never seen Labyrinth posters for sale in a store, not since the 80's! So I got myself one, I am dead broke, but I still had to get it! anyways enjoy the story!!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
8. In Jareths room.  
  
Jareth didnt wanna go up to his room right away. He didnt wanna be alone.  
  
He decided to stay at the ball, and mingle with the people. Many of the   
  
women threw themsleves on him, but he simple ignored them, there was   
  
only one woman for him, one woman he couldnt get off his mind. He got   
  
bored rather fast, checked on his idiot goblins, and went up to his   
  
room. He paced the floor wondering what happened to cause Sarah to run   
  
off so fast. He decided to check up on her, He conjured up a crystal   
  
and found Sarah fast asleep, Although, she did look troubled. She was   
  
very restless. "What is troubling you so, Sarah" he quietly asked.   
  
After watching Sarah for awhile, he became worried that she was going   
  
to leave, or want to leave, he couldnt take that chance. If she wanted   
  
to leave and he didnt let her, she would never open up to him. Jareth   
  
slipped his nude body under the silky sheets. It felt good after the   
  
long day that he had. Something was missing though. He was missing the   
  
warmth of another person that he had so longed for, and the only person   
  
that could satisfy him, was Sarah. He was hoping that she would share   
  
his bed with him tonight.  
  
After awhile of thinking about what   
  
to do, he decided, that he was going to tell Sarah how he really felt.   
  
He didnt want to lose her again. She had to know.  
  
He was going to tell her first thing in the morning.  
  
Well, I am off for tonight, I'm gonna pop in a classic, its a little movie called "Labyrinth" hope you guys like so far!! Bye ! 


	9. True Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any original characters , and any songs I reference to in this story!  
  
9. True feelings  
  
Sarah woke early the next morning after a very restless slumber. All through the night Sarah   
  
had dreams of Jareth. Some of the dreams had been bad, and some good. She got out of the   
  
gigantic bed, stretched and walked out onto her balcony. The Labyrinth looked so beautiful.   
  
The sun was rising over the green maze, making the flowers shine and glimmer. Sarah sighed,   
  
she would miss it here, if Jareth was toying with her. Sarah slipped into the warm water of   
  
her bath, that Jasmine had drew for her. She finished bathing and decided on the prettiest   
  
dress Jareth had picked for her. It was made of pale pink satin, and tied in the back. It had   
  
a tight bodice and a flowing skirt. She wanted to look absolutely desirable. She loved getting   
  
all dolled up, but she longed for a pair of jeans, and a poets shirt. She misted herself with   
  
some fragrance, that smell like fresh cut flowers, and walked out the door. "Soon I'll know how   
  
Jareth feels, and where home is". With that she confidently walked down to the dining room.  
  
Jareth woke up very groggy, he had spent half the night watching Sarah. She looked so beautiful   
  
when she was sleeping. "Of course she looks beautiful when she sleeps, she isn't awake, and   
  
running her mouth off at me" he said with a chuckle. Jareth took a cold shower to wake him up.   
  
He got out put on his signature tight pants, gray, a billowing poets shirt, and of course his   
  
famous pendent. He was sweating a little. He had never told a woman that he loved her. Sarah   
  
would be the first, and the last. He wanted to make his castle Sarah's home. He wanted to make   
  
Sarah his wife. "Enough wasting time" Jareth snapped. With that he was off to meet her for   
  
breakfast.   
  
Sarah found her way to the dining room, but oddly enough it wasn't as beautiful as last night.   
  
Don't get me wrong it was still beautiful, but it didn't have that special glow. Jareth entered   
  
the room, and the glow returned.   
  
"Does every room light up when you enter it?" Sarah asked.   
  
"This castle is designed to react with my moods, and when I saw you , I became happy, therefore   
  
the room started glowing, my love." Jareth replied.   
  
"Very smooth" Sarah thought.   
  
"Yes, well I am quite smooth" Jareth teasingly said.   
  
Sarah just gave him look, and laughed.   
  
They ate their breakfast in silence, not knowing when or how to start what they wanted to say.   
  
Finally Sarah broke the silence , "I have to ask you something". she said.   
  
"No wait, don't say anything, I have something to tell you." Jareth interrupted.   
  
"Ok, go on, I'm listening" Sarah responded.  
  
"This is all new to me, but Sarah, I love you, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You   
  
defeated me, don't get me wrong I was pretty irate, and found you annoying, but after you left,   
  
there was something missing, and I felt empty." Jareth explained.  
  
"Jareth" Sarah started.  
  
"No, wait I' m not finished" Jareth interrupted again.  
  
"Sarah my dear, I would give you the sun, the moon, and every last star in the sky.   
  
There isn't anything I would deny you. I want you to stay and be my queen. My wife".   
  
"think about it". Jareth finished, and got up to walk away.  
  
"Jareth wait!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
Jareth slowly turned around. He didn't know what to expect with Sarah, and that was what he   
  
loved and feared about her.  
  
"Jareth, I love you too, I haven't been able to get you off my mind for the last year, and since   
  
we last met, that fateful night." "I do want to be with you, but I need to know that I can   
  
leave whenever I want", "Not leave you, but to leave to visit my family and friends." Sarah   
  
explained.  
  
"You may leave whenever you want, just be with me, love me , let me rule you and I will be your   
  
slave" Jareth commanded.  
  
Sarah crossed the room, and walked up to Jareth "Where have I heard that before" she said smiling.  
  
"When I offered you your dreams for the first time, now this is the second time, do you accept?"  
  
"Of course I do" Sarah beemed.  
  
Jareth bent down and planted a very sweet kiss on Sarah's lips.  
  
"Will you join me, and your friends for a picnic today?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful" Sarah answered.  
  
With that they both went their separate ways to their rooms, to process what just happened.  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone, I hope you liked it.I hope it doesnt look screwed up, I am using a friends computer, and they have a different program...blah blah blah.. It was a little longer this time. I know Jareth was out of character, but he is in love and is not in danger of being defeated and I wanted this to be romantic! Keep reading , and reviewing. 


End file.
